Birthday Surprise
by WolfChild111
Summary: Hunny has a surprise planned for Kyoya, but what could it be? Hunny/Kyoya and a bit of Haru/Mori. Enjoy


I was a bit tired of all the Huni/Kyo fan fics being smutty or having an evil/uncaring Kyoya so I wrote one that was fluffy and sweet. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way, shape or form.

Hunny was distracted and his fan girls had noticed. "Oh Hunny-kun, what's wrong? You're not eating any cake." One of them asked a concerned look on her face. He smiled at her, "don't worry about me ladies, I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating cake today."

Mori frowned at his cousin, wondering what was so wrong that Hunny would forgo cake when the boy in question tugged at his sleeve. "Takashi, I'm sleepy" he said cutely looking up at him. The fan girls squealed and cooed."Hm" Mori replied picking him up.

He began to walk over to his usual couch for Hunny's nap. "Takashi, stop." Hunny whispered. Mori stopped and looked down, concern etched into his eyes. Hunny leant forward and whispered in his ear, "Can I be nearer to _him_ today?"

Mori inwardly sighed with relief as the reason for his behaviour became clear. "Yeah" he simply stated, earning him a grin from Hunny, and he placed him on the couch closest to Kyoya.

The raven haired boy looked up questioningly from his laptop. "His usual couch was wet" Mori said in explanation. Kyoya frowned and nodded at his senior. Mori tucked Hunny in with Usa-chan and walked away to deal with the girls.

Kyoya just kept typing and occasionally glanced at the golden-haired boy. _Just to check he's ok. _Hetold himself_, Mori would be angry if he had a bad dream and I didn't wake him up, that's the only reason. _He glanced at him for the seventh time in two minutes, _the only reason._

Unbeknownst to Kyoya, Hunny was wide awake and watching, his eyes never leaving the younger boys face. He didn't know when he had started having feelings for Kyoya but he was determined to say something by the end of the day. He had noticed the glances and a plan was forming in his mind.

Kyoya reread the sentence he had just written for the sixth time, his mind elsewhere, when he heard a small murmur from the couch. "Let him go." Kyoya turned and stared at Hunny. "By the order of King Usa-chan let him go." The golden boy muttered. Kyoya sighed, _it's just a dream, Hunny's fine. It's just a dream_. He made to turn back but the next words made him freeze. "I said let my Kyoya go."

Hunny suppressed a giggle at Kyoya's reaction but he was unprepared for what he did next. "He said _my_ Kyoya" the dark boy whispered and a huge grin lit up his face. Hunny gasped, he'd never seen Kyoya look so happy...hell ...he'd never seen_ anyone_ so happy. Hunny was so surprised he completely forgot that he was meant to be asleep so when he gasped _Kyoya heard him._

Hearing a gasp Kyoya turned to see a wide awake Hunny gazing at him, his pink lips forming a little o in surprise. Kyoya's smile turned to a look of confusion. "What's wrong Hunny-senpai?" he asked. Hunny stood up from the couch, blankets and Usa-chan falling to the ground, and walked so he was in front of Kyoya. As he was sitting down, Hunny was slightly taller than him. "Hunny-senpai?" Kyoya asked as Hunny lifted his hand, "what are you..?" he was silent as he felt the brush of fingers on his cheek.

Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed as Hunny began to gently stroke his face. His eyes opened when he felt the weight of his glasses leave his nose. He raised his head and stared into Hunny's chocolate brown eyes. Then Hunny's hand was under his chin and he was looking at him questioningly. "Yes" Kyoya murmured as soft lips met his. The kiss was gentle at first but when Hunny started to pull back Kyoya's hands were in his hair and crushing his lips to his, begging him not to stop. He felt Hunny smirk and he returned the kiss with an animal like hunger, their tongues dancing together, neither wanting it to end.

Mori looked up from hosting and smiled. He started ushering all the guests out, distracting them from the scene in the darkest corner of the room, causing the other hosts to give him strange looks. He stayed silent; pleased they were focusing on him and not his charge. The girls having left, he returned to his seat as he heard Hikaru (or maybe Karou) say "What the hell are they doing?"

It wasn't until the need for air became vital that they broke apart, gasping. Hunny leant forward until his forehead was resting on Kyoya's. "I love you" he whispered. Kyoya smiled and wrapped his arms around Hunny's waist, pulling his senior into his lap he nuzzled his forehead and murmured, "I love you too."

Mori watched the proceedings from his couch, smiling. He was glad that Mitsukuni was happy and that his feelings were returned. He glanced at the rest of the host club and nearly burst out laughing at their expressions. The twins were just staring open mouthed, completely shocked while Tamaki seemed to be impersonating a goldfish. His mouth kept opening and shutting and his arms were flailing about. _At least he's quiet._ He thought and catching Haruhi's gaze, he knew she was thinking the same. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her wrist. She smiled and gave him a look that said 'later'. He grunted and turned back as he heard Tamaki find his voice and yell, "MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU? AND WITH OUR SON!"

Everyone was surprised when they heard Honey say back, "Tama-chan, Kyoya can date who he wants, oh that reminds me" he turned and planted a sweet and tender kiss on Kyoya's mouth. "What was that for?"Kyoya asked looking pleasantly surprised. Hunny tilted his head and gave him a sweet smile "That was part of your present. Happy Birthday Kyoya"

Kyoya smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, "Thank you. Wait, what do you mean part?" Hunny just smiled.

Mori stood up and walked towards the new couple. He picked up Usa-chan and turned to Hunny. "Mitsukuni" he said. Hunny looked up, "Yes Takashi" "Are you going to need him tonight" he asked, holding up the rabbit plushie. "Not tonight Takashi, I've got something much better to cuddle" he stated. Kyoya blushed a faint pink as understanding dawned and Mori had to smother the urge to smirk. He could get used to this.

Later at Haruhi's house

Mori stood next to his girlfriend calmly chopping vegetables as she diced chicken for their dinner. They were glad for the time alone as Tamaki had hinted that he wanted the Host Club to celebrate 'Mommy's' birthday together. Luckily, Kyoya had informed him that he was having dinner with his family, so the plan had been scrapped until Saturday. The two worked in companionable silence as they made their meal. Mori had noticed that she had been more quiet than usual, "Haruhi, what's the matter?" he asked.

She gave him a puzzled look, "something's bothering you." She sighed and turned to him, "Are you ok about this?" she asked. He looked puzzled, "About Hunny and Kyoya." He sighed, "I'm happy for him. When he first told me about Kyoya, I'll admit I was a little surprised. I always thought he'd go for Karou." He smiled but then his expression turned serious "But honestly, I'm just worried about when Kyoya's dad finds out"

Haruhi smiled inwardly, that was what had been bothering him. He was worried that Kyoya would choose the company over Hunny. She stopped cutting and turned to Mori. "He loves Hunny; any idiot could tell that from the way he looks at him." she placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her. "He won't break his heart Takashi, not without destroying his own." Mori stared into her deep brown eyes for a moment and then sighed and murmured, "I know." They gently smiled at each other and continued with their work.

Ranka was working late that night and had given permission for Mori to stay if he wished. He trusted the stoic teen not to try anything and his daughter to be sensible, so he let them sleep together as long as the clothes stayed on. Something they both agreed to, having decided to wait until they were older before they went 'all the way'. Mori loved Haruhi and wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to, and Haruhi loved him for that.

After dinner they curled up on the sofa together watching 'The Cat Returns'. They sat in silence and Haruhi relaxed in her boyfriend's arms. He simply held her and occasionally kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily at the feeling of contentment that surrounded her. This was why she had chosen him, out of all the other Host Club members. Kaoru kept trying to make her more girly, Hikaru was much too possessive and Tamaki was...well...Tamaki. Takashi didn't try to change her; he just let her be who she was.

She turned and kissed his nose and whispered, "thank you." Mori smiled, "for what?" he asked. Haruhi kissed him again, on the lips this time, "for being you" she simply replied before turning back to the film. Mori tightened the grip of his arms around her waist and leant his head on her shoulder. She stroked his face gently with her fingertips. They both smiled.

Though the room was silent his actions screamed the words 'I love you' and her little gestures whispered, 'I know, and I love you back.'

I thought I'd give this a little Mori/Haru as well. I love that pairing. Hope you enjoyed it. You don't have to review but it does make me smile.


End file.
